


Boys Like Us

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassed Clint, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family, embarrassed tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: The video had been a mistake. One of the biggest mistakes he had ever done in his life, and considering Tony Stark had done a bunch of shit in his younger years, and even older years, that was saying something.It was just that none of those things were as embarrassing as that video.He blamed Clint for everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the video of the sassy lady rapping on Tumblr and I immediately thought of Tony and Clint.   
> Here ya go!

The video had been a mistake. One of the biggest mistakes he had ever done in his life, and considering Tony Stark had done a bunch of shit in his younger years, and even older years, that was saying something.

It was just that none of those things were as embarrassing as that video.

He blamed Clint for everything. 

Tony swore he had deleted that video and every copy of that video. Hunted them down from phone to phone it was sent to. Made sure anyone involved with the video kept their mouths shut and pretended it never happened. 

But not everyone was so easily bought, it seemed. 

He didn’t suspect anything wrong when he walked in the kitchen the following morning after spending the day out with friends, celebrating another month together and getting drunk off their asses and requiring a harassed looking taxi driver to take them back to Steve’s place that somehow managed to squeeze them all in without it getting overcrowded. Clint was standing in front of the brewing coffee machine, slumped on the counter and probably drooling on it, too. Nothing out of the ordinary there. What was odd was the fact that Clint was the only zombie in the kitchen. There were only so many places to hang out in Steve’s nest and Tony was pretty sure he heard a bunch of others up and awake. There should be more zombies and rag dolls shimmying around. 

Before Tony thought more on it he quickly made a beeline for the stove. There was hangover soup warm and ready to be consumed and the headache pulsing behind his eyes were not doing him favors. He snatched a bowl from the cabinet, poured a generous amount of soup in it and slurped it all down, burning tongue and all. In the sink he spotted multiple bowls already used, telling him that, yes, the others were up and awake and apparently currently missing. 

He chucked a dishtowel at Clint, making the blond groan and turn his head just enough to look at Tony. Wearing his hearing aid or not, Tony signed to him  _ ‘Where are the others?’ _

Clint groaned, not bothering to form any words. He simply pointed to the direction of the living room. 

Tony signed a quick  _ ‘Fix me up a cup?’ _ and made his way to the living room after Clint gave him a nod. He started hearing laughter the closer he got to the room and was able to distinguish Steve’s, Rhodey’s and Sam’s voices from the rest. Theirs especially seemed to be the loudest. At one point the laughter paused for a second, just enough time for Tony to hear something that sounded like a video playing. He couldn’t make out what was said because the laughter picked up and blocked it out. 

He rounded the corner that blocked the view for half of the living room, the half that coincidentally was where everyone was located. They were all circling one of the sofas. Natasha and Bruce were sitting on it, both of them intently looking at the screen of Natasha’s phone and grinning widely at it. Steve, Rhodey and Sam were leaning over on one side of the sofa. Peggy and Bucky on the other. All of them equally intently looking at the screen, but Steve, Rhodey and Sam were outright laughing instead of just grinning, covering their faces and with expressions that suggested they couldn’t believe what they were watching, even though they were literally seeing it. 

Curiosity quickly ate at him, wondering what they could possibly be seeing that was so hilarious. 

Before he could even say anything another bout of loud laughter filled the living room and Peggy shrieked a “Oh, my God,” and covered her mouth. 

“Damn, Stark. Why didn’t you tell me you were a literal punk when you were a baby Stark?” Bucky asked, not looking away from the screen. 

The question threw him off. “What?” 

“Tones,” Rhodey said, “is that actual gold bling you’re wearing here?” 

Tony felt his stomach drop heavily. Only one thing came to mind from that question, and he was already praying it wasn’t what he thought it was. “W-what?” 

Steve snorted, clutching his stomach. “You never mentioned you could rap, babe.” 

On cue the person in the video began rapping.  _ “- on’t want no brother with a shorty. If you’re small, then I’m bitching, telling you you’re short a few inches -” _

Tony could feel the blood leaving his face, his fingers, his toes, and something clutched at his chest. His practically pubescent self was saying all those words in the video. His idiot self that thought wearing bling and a cap backwards and putting on fake tattoos was cool while still wearing braces and giant nerdy glasses and waving his arms randomly. 

As soon as his verse stopped, exactly how he remembered, Clint, who was wearing everything mentioned except for the nerdy glasses, started rapping,  _ “Don’t bring it to me if it’s little, ‘cause I gotta have something in the middle, make me squirm, baby, make me wiggle -” _

They all began laughing again, Steve and Peggy turning red from the force of their laughter. 

The video continued. Baby Tony and baby Clint continued rapping in the screen, completing each other’s verses and trying to look hip while creating jerky movements. Tony cursed it. He could’ve sworn he deleted all the videos out there, made everyone forget it ever existed. How the hell did they manage to get a copy? Who the hell even thought to get a copy? Who even knew it was a thing? The only ones who could’ve known were the ones rapping in the video, and he knew Clint wouldn’t have told a soul. The shit was embarrassing. He wouldn’t willingly give anyone fire to play with. 

“Hey, got your cup,” Clint said from behind him, apparently wearing his hearing aid now. “What’s got everyone laughing?” 

“Oh, my God, Clint. Your baby self is so dorky,” Sam said, eyes crying from how much he was laughing. 

“Didn’t know you were a size queen, babe,” Rhodey grinned, gesturing between him and Sam. “Is that why you hooked up with us? Our Big Macs good enough?” 

Tony could see the instant Clint realized what they were talking about. He didn’t have to say anything, it was self-explanatory and when the video began repeating from the beginning it only confirmed to him what they were seeing. “W-where did you -?” 

“Natasha.” They all said simultaneously, and it explained it all. If anyone could find anything anyone wished lost, she could. 

They began laughing again as Tony started rapping his verse. Steve going so far as  _ cooing  _ at the screen when his baby self was zoomed in. Tony wished he could rush over and snatch the phone away from them and just throw it in the deepest hole he could find and never let the video see the light of day, but this was Natasha’s phone he was talking about, and nobody snatched Natasha’s stuff away from her. 

Instead, all Tony could do was stand there and get mocked along with Clint. Get mocked and ridiculed and humiliated and all because he and Clint thought it cool to record themselves rapping about how only well-sized men were going to make them happy. 

Tony had done a lot of embarrassing shit that got spread around before, but not once did he ever cry over it. Never came close to crying. But this, watching his closest friends, his boyfriend, his  _ family _ , laugh at something ridiculous he had done when he was younger, was too much. The humiliation too much. 

“You both are complete dorks,” Steve mocked, bending over in laughter. 

“This is so beautiful, man,” Sam said. “Oh, God, I can’t feel my ribs. We gotta show Carol and Pepper. They’ll love this.” 

“Babe, were you both really like this back then?” From the way his eyes showed disbelief Steve didn’t seem to think it was true. He was expecting for either Tony or Clint to deny it, but the sad truth was… they really had been like that. Tony was an outcast in school. He didn’t know what was cool, what was hip, what was normal and what was trash. He had no one to tell him. All he was sure of was that everything he enjoyed and did was considered nerdy by everyone. His only source of information was Clint and even he himself was clueless on the matter, being an outcast as well. What he thought was cool Tony figured was cool as well. What Tony thought was cool Clint thought the same. They only had each other to rely on. 

Apparently at some point they agreed dressing up like idiots and rapping was cool. Bunch of white guys rapping? That always ended well. 

They regretted that video ever since. 

And now the important people in their lives knew about it.

God, could it get any worse? 

“So,” Steve gave a mischievous grin, “am I treating your Kit Kat right, Tony?” 

“What about us?” Sam said, wrapping an arm around Rhodey’s shoulder. “We treating it right, Clint? We don’t have Tic Tacs, at least I don’t think. What do you say? You’re the expert.” 

Yes, yes it can get worse. 

“So I’m your shorty? Do you consider me a shorty, Tony? I don’t exactly fit the profile.” 

“Is this why you always want to be in the middle? Want something in the middle? Wait… if we’re shorties… are we your groupies, Clint?” 

“I don’t make you giggle, do I? Far as I know you’re always screaming.” 

“Whoa, too much info there, Steve.” 

“You’ve said worse, Buck. But I don’t, right? I mean, I must be the perfect size because never once does he not scream.” 

“We leave our Clint satisfied, right, Rhodey?” 

“Far as I know. He’s never complained to me. You?” 

“Not once.” 

As they continued bickering back and forth and ridiculing both him and Clint, Tony began walking backwards to leave the room. Clint was doing the same as well. They didn’t have smiles on their faces, didn’t find humor in seeing their family watch perhaps one of the most humiliating things they had done.

The coffee was forgotten as Tony turned and walked out. He rushed to the room Steve shared with him, wanting to grab his wallet and keys and head to his lonely and cold apartment. He’d rather put up with that than put up with everyone laughing at him. A set of footsteps following after him was enough to tell him that Clint was also doing the same, heading for the guest room that was pretty much at this point his, Rhodey’s and Sam’s room, considering how many times they’ve stayed over in it. 

“You’re welcome to come over my place if you want. We’ll get shit faced together,” Tony offered just before Clint went through his door. 

Clint didn’t even think about it. “I’m taking you up on that offer.” 

Tony reached his own room shortly after. He grabbed his wallet from the nightstand and was in the middle of looking for his keys when the door opened and in came Steve. 

“Babe?” 

Tony ignored him. He just wanted to get away. 

“Honey, come on. Are you upset about us watching that video?” 

“No,” Tony said, knowing full well Steve wasn’t even going to believe him. The blond jerk saw right through him. 

“We don’t mean anything by it. You both just look so adorable and sounded so serious doing it. You hardly talk about your baby self so it was incredible to see that,” Steve looked sincere, all adoring and full of love, but all Tony could see was Steve still laughing at him. 

“It’s humiliating!” Tony snapped, glaring at him. “It’s humiliating and embarrassing and I don’t know what came over us, what chemicals we must have smelled from my lab protect to agree to do that, but none of you were supposed to see that. We buried it years ago and pretended it never happened and yet here you all are watching it and  _ laughing  _ and - and - God,  _ why  _ did you have to  _ see  _ it?” His throat hurt and his eyes stung. The telltale sign of a disgusting sob scene coming. 

Steve must have noticed because one second to the next he had embraced Tony in a hug and tucked him under his chin. “Hun, it’s not that bad.” 

Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest. “It is. It ruined school for us.” 

“How so?” 

He hiccuped against his will. His voice cracking. “Someone passed that stupid video along, made the entitled jocks of the school watch it and gave them something to make fun of us with. We weren’t out to anyone but ourselves and suddenly the entire school knew we were into men. We couldn't go anywhere without anyone saying anything.”

He was thankful he was a genius and managed to strap a virus on that video to stop it from going viral. Anyone who attempted to download it quickly realized what a mistake they had done when the virus began spamming them non-stop to the point of crashing their computers and phones. If he hadn’t managed to stop the video from spreading things would’ve been much worse. 

“Babe?” Steve said softly, rubbing his back. 

“I just fucking hate that video.” 

“I’m sorry we laughed. We didn’t know. I’ll get Natasha to delete it. It never happened.” 

The tears that built up stung his eyes. “I wish it never did.” 

“Can’t do anything about our past, but just so you know, if I had been in the same school as you I probably would’ve been right there doing the same thing.” 

“No you wouldn’t,” Tony said dryly. “You wouldn’t say anything pervy, let alone try to rap.” 

“No,” Steve agreed, “but I would be right behind ya waving my arms around like crazy. Be a backup dancer of sorts. Wouldn’t be the craziest thing I’ve done, but it’s up there.” 

“Stop trying to cheer me up. It’s not working.” 

“Had to give it a try, but I think it’s working more than you want to admit. You’re not the only one to do something embarrassing, just remember that. We’ve all done something.” 

Tony snorted in disbelief, “Yeah, like what?” 

“Well, back when we were in boot camp Bucky and I went streaking once, mostly because of a dare. He didn’t think I would. I didn’t think he would. We both proved ourselves wrong. Someone ended up recording us. Never lived it down for the rest of our training.” 

Tony tried imagining a naked Steve and even a naked Bucky running around with nothing on. He didn’t know if that was a hot image or a disturbing one, considering Bucky was included. “That’s just you naked. You were probably in shape. No one made fun of you.” 

“Actually, because we were in shape they made fun of us. Got plenty of them jealous and they had to make themselves feel better, and by plenty I mean most of them. It was the both of us against them all. Rhodey and Sam probably have their own embarrassing stories to tell from their Air Force training days, too.” 

“You were still in shape, though, and everyone loves Rhodey and Sam so even if they do something humiliating they’re not going to hold it against them. I was a huge nerd and Clint was considered a burn out. We had nothing to be confident about.” 

“Except for your genius and Clint’s skill in archery that’s won him plenty of gold awards. Those jocks probably aren’t even close to your achievements. Football ain’t that impressive. What’s that thing you always say? About how in the end the genius will always win?” 

Tony ignored the way he sniffled. “Age of the nerd.” 

“Exactly, age of the nerd, and you’re my nerd and I love everything that makes you nerdy and dorky, even in your baby Stark years. I’ll especially love those.” 

“Shut up.” 

Steve hummed. “What was that?” 

“I said shut up.” 

Steve lowered his head to kiss his forehead. “Wanna repeat that?” 

“I hate you.” 

A kiss on his nose. “You don’t mean that.” 

“I do.” 

Kiss on his cheek. “Don’t think so.” 

“I absolutely do. I hate the way you try to kiss everything better.” 

Kiss on his eyelid. “Do I?” 

“You do. You always do it. All the time. You kiss me all over my face.” 

Kiss on his other cheek. “Sure do.” 

“I hate you,” Tony grumbled, surrendering. 

Steve kissed him on the lips. “Love you, too.” He kissed all those places again a couple more times before finally stopping and saying, “Wanna see how loud I can make you scream with my Big Mac?” 

Tony gaped and smacked him shoulder. “Shut the hell up!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
